If Only for a Moment
by The Slow Hand Muse
Summary: Aki is your normal horny teenage girl, but with one twist.. she's got one wish. And that wish is to switch places with Bulma for long enough to find her way into Vegeta's bed. Only question is will it come true? CHAPTER 4 now up!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: This story is a fan fiction, something from my own brain and not true to the DBZ story lines and by no means do I even own any of the Dragonball characters, if you believe that I do I got a nice piece of Arizona ocean front property I would like to sell you. 

A/N: Just another idea that I thought I'd get out on paper as it were. Yes, I'm a bit like Aki, I'm completely and uttered obsessed with Vegeta. raspberry It will end up being very lemony towards the end, so if you don't like MATURE CONTENT and that type of stuff I suggest you stop reading now.

**If Only For a Moment**

**Prologue **

With a long sigh, Aki threw her backpack into the corner of the room, so relieved that classes were finally over and she could kick up her heels and relax. Yoli and Nami, her two best friends, weren't far behind, giggling quietly to one another as they scanned through a rather interesting looking book that Yoli had snatched from a freshmen in the girl's locker room earlier that day. Glancing up from the bed where she'd flung herself tiredly onto, Aki's interests were more than piqued as the two girls threw amused glances between themselves.

She absently turned the TV on, more out of habit than true necessity. Vaguely she noted the program, some episode of one of her favorite anime, Dragonball Z. She almost wished she could turn her full attention to it as the characters came to life across the screen. But more pressing matters where at hand, like what Yoli was obscenely dangling before her.

"Okay," Aki spoke up as she propped herself on her elbows, "share already. What have you got there?" She arched a brow curiously as Yoli sat down on the floor with the book and Nami took the only chair in the room.

"It's a Book of Shadows," Yoli stated with a laugh, her eyes twinkling with amusement as she held the thing up. Aki could make out those same words across the front and some rather decent seeming drawings done on the cover. She reached a hand out to grab it to see closer for herself but Yoli pulled it back possessively. Frowning heavily at the blonde, Aki looked as if on the edge of smacking some sense into the other girl.

"Go snatch your own," the girl snapped harshly but just as suddenly she threw the book over at Aki and began to roll with laughter. Nami, who had been silent this whole while joined in the laughing fit with equal fevor, her eyes glittering with unshed tears of mirth.

"Oh, Aki, if looks could kill we'd be dead," Nami piped in, wiping her eyes with the palms of her hands and slinking out of her chair to join Yoli sitting on the floor next to the bed.  
With an exasperated sigh and a rolling of the eyes Aki sat up on her bed, mindful not to flash too much as she absently pulled the skirt of her school uniform down out of habit. Her fingers trailed over the cover for but a moment before she opened it and began to read the first page. She didn't know if she should have gasped, cried or laughed like her friends had. So she remained silent, thumbing through the contents with much interest.

"Oooooo," Nami tried to speak in a ghostly manner wiggling her fingers in a comical way like you'd see hooky magicians do, "it's a speeeelll boook... I'm gonna hex you.  
Grabbing up the nearest pillow, Yoli began to pelt the dark-haired Nami relentlessly with the bit of fluff, playful and not at all hard enough to hurt her. She straddled Nami's waist as the girl threw her arms up protectively over her face pretending to cower before the might of Yoli. "Kill the witch... you unholy heathen.. DIE.." Yoli burst out, half feigning a serious tone, half giggling in insane glee. "Burn the witch... burn the witch," as one playful blow after another landed over the seemingly prone girl's body.

"Oh... please... spare me," Nami tried to make her voice sound helpless and scared but just as Yoli she couldn't help keep the laughter out of it.

"You two grow up," Aki threw a pillow at the both of them a bit crossly but she couldn't keep the smile off her face at their antics. Shaking her head to herself she continued to flip through the small book, glancing up over the top of it to look at the two girls once more.

Yoli had thrown the pillows off to the side in a grand and dramatic gesture, her voice taking on the same drippy dramatic edge, "Oh Nami, I... I just can't resist your charms...". Falling upon the dark-haired girl, Yoli began to shower the giggling girl's face with wet noisy kisses. "Oh... Nami I just have to have you... NOW... kiss me," as she came in closer her lips puckered and undulating like a fish towards Nami's face the girl screamed using her legs to push Yoli off and to the side.

"Get off me, you crazy bitch," Nami panted, scuttling across the floor to get away from the laughing blonde. "You need to get a boyfriend, you know that?" she remarked defensively trying to fix the clothing that had been thrown into disarray with Yoli's grabby hands.

"But why would I need a boy when I'm got you, little Nami?" Yoli teased blowing the dark-haired girl a series of kisses and fluttering her eyes. Taking it one step further she placed her fingers in a V shape before her lips and flicked her tongue suggestively through them in Nami's direction. To which the dark-haired girl seemed to get greatly offended at, grabbing for something more heavy to throw at the girl.

"I have to agree with Nami, you need to get laid," Aki threw in over the top of the book, a wicked grin across her face as her friend crossed her arms over her chest and began to pout. "And no I'm not offering," she interjected as Yoli opened her mouth to give a witty reply.

"I know, maybe we can find a spell in here that'll get you a boyfriend," Aki grinned toothily before searching through the book looking for anything good.

"Well he better be perfect if your gonna summon up a guy for me," Yoli snapped but her eyes soon took on a dreamy quality as she lapsed into a daydream and her voice sounded equally dreamy, "like Johnny Depp." A long heavy sigh ended her abrupt daydream as her lips curled into a devious smile, "I want him to Willy my Wonka"

Shocking gasps from both other girls filled the room as they shot scandalized looks at the bold blonde's shocking comment. "God, Yoli, your horrible," they both remarked amazingly at the same time. As if on instinct Nami and Aki looked at each other, an understanding passing between them before they turned back to their friend.

"But you love me any ways," Yoli spoke self assured and snatched the book from Aki's lap as it had dropped in the shock of the moment. She turned it this way and that as if she couldn't read it for a moment, playing at her ignorance before smiling and turning it right side up.

"Well... who would you pick if you could sleep with anyone?" Yoli asked the two girls bluntly trying to find exactly what they had been speaking of, a spell or something to suit their purposes.

Nami shyly remarked first, her cheeks blushing brightly as she gained the courage to answer, "I'd want my first time to be with Forest." She sighed wistfully falling into a dream like state much as Yoli had done.

"Forest?" Aki questioned trying to wrack her brain for a face to go with the name, then it suddenly hit her and her eyes lit up, "Forest Adkin? That hunky senior that sits three tables away from us at lunch... "Brass balls Forest", that'd much rather spit on a junior than look at her?" Nami had the grace to look embarrassed now, lowering her eyes and grabbing up a pillow to hide her face from the scrutiny of Aki's stare. "I'd do him," Yoli added in stopping on a page that seemed to have caught her interest.

"You'd do anyone with a penis," Aki snapped sharply, more poking fun at her friend than openly offending the blonde. The remark was meet with a single gesture as Yoli raised a hand and extended her middle finger, giving her the bird.

"Well... who would you do?" Nami asked angrily, her bout of shyness fading away as her courage came back to her in degrees. She pointedly stared Aki down, determined not to be a coward and make the girl answer.

It was Aki's turn to blush slightly and shift her position almost uncomfortably on her bed, "Your just gonna laugh at me," she spoke softly laughing to dissuade the butterflies in her stomach at the image that filled her mind, the face of the man she would have chosen. No sooner than she had thought it, Vegeta himself appeared on the TV screen, the anime almost long forgotten.

"Oh no you don't, I shared mine, now spit it out," Nami stood up and poked Aki accusingly in the ribs, trying to pry the information out of her.

Holding her hands up in a show of mercy Aki let out a long string of uncomfortable laughter and finally spoke the name, "Vegeta. " She paused only briefly before continuing to explain, "I'd give anything to be Bulma so I could make love to Vegeta just once". It was Nami's turn to blink innocently, trying to place the name but she came up with nothing. Her mouth formed a little O as she tried again and again to remember the person. Aki's lips turned to a deep frown as she quickly pointed out the screen, but the point seemed to still further elude the dark-haired girl. With a sigh Aki turned Nami's head to face the television just as the Saiyi-jin Prince in question began to power up, muscles bulging and that golden flare of power rising around him.

Evil sounding cackles came from Yoli as she smiles in triumphant joy, "Hehe.. you would pick an anime character you freak." She held the book open and before her, bringing her eyes up a moment to nod in approval to her friend.

"My god, Aki how sappy, "make love"... You know you just straight up wanna fuck him ... Oh... AND I'd do that any day of the week..." She began to waggle her eyebrow in a suggestive manner, " mmmm I wonder what he could do with that tail. "

Nami blinked once more, her mouth hanging open in dumbfounded shock, "At... at least mine is real," she stammered defensively, jutting her lower lip out as she pouted.  
"No worries, me pal-o-s..." Yoli grinned ear from ear, "I have just what we need to make all our wet dreams come true." There was an almost evil glint in her eyes as she motioned the other two girls to join her round the open book. Nami and Aki curiously slide to the floor, peering intently at the page Yoli held open for them to see. They both mouthed the words across the top, the apparent name of the spell, "A Wishing Spell." Both looked taken a back at Yoli, but the blonde only smiled broader and held the book up.

"Okay girls, lets all say it together," she replied as if she were suddenly the authority on spells and spell casting, "We have to say it over and over for it to work." She nodded her head in a sagely manner and began to read. The other two soon followed, chanting in unison the simple rhythmic words of the spell some freshman had written. Was it no more than nonsense, or would they be granted their wishes?


	2. Chapter One

A/N: Thanks to sithhoney for her review, a writer is always encourage with some input. I knew I should have waited and posted the first chapter and second together. Well here it is, I might just revise it later. I don't like the last part much, I don't feel I did it justice. But I'm my own worst critic. Oh well, enjoy!

Day I: Part 1

The sounds of the birds was a distant hum, something pleasant and forgotten among the other sounds of morning and a brand new day. The daylight filtered through the curtains, throwing stray threads across the bed and the sole occupant slumbering peacefully beneath the twisted sheets. A single pale creamy leg hung over the edge as a soft moan escaped her lips. Her head felt fuzzy, like a mist clouding her senses and throwing everything into a dreamy haze. She vaguely wondered to herself why she felt this way. She hadn't been drinking, indulged in an drugs or accepted some stranger's candy. Maybe her friend had slipped her something while she hadn't been paying attention. Would have been just like the blonde trouble-maker.

With a yawn and another soft groan the girl stirred into consciousness and began to sit up despite the objections of her throbbing head. Frustration quickly built as the sheets seem to only tangle worse around her drowsy form, drawing a long and colorful line of curses from her. Only a little more resistance and she was free, but at a cost as she found herself hitting the floor roughly. 

"Oh, my ass," she groaned, rubbing her left cheek in agitation. But something was wrong, she hadn't remembered going to bed in lacy pink panties. If fact she didn't even remember owning a pair at all. She despised pink in any shape or form, it was entirely too girlie she'd decided at an early age. She preferred dark colors, most her wardrobe by choice was black or dark blue. Everything but the damnable school uniforms that she was forced to wear.

Her eyes drew wider as she took in stock of the rest of her foreign appearance. These were not her breasts too tightly packed into an equally pink baby doll T-shirt stamped with a double C in shining white across the front. They were just too... big, too... bouncy she noted to herself jiggling them obscenely. She wasn't complaining mind you, she'd always wanted a perfect pair of tits and these were nice ones. They almost looked too good to be true, but here she was feeling them with her own hands and they sure as hell felt real to her. Even the nipples as they drew into tight little kernels beneath the snug material gave way to the reality of them and the faintly aroused feeling stirring with these touches.

A sudden flush of embarrassment colored her cheeks as she realized to her revulsion she was groping herself. "Oh Kami, I'm acting like Yoli," she paled in horror, for a moment not realizing her particular phrasing used in lieu of what would have been normal for her. 

Desperate to forget her actions she rose to her feet and searched through the room. It wasn't as shocking now that things had already gone from strange to weird that the room she now found herself in was not her own. It was neat and tidy except for the sheets of the bed thrown carelessly to the floor where she'd fallen out of bed. Where there should have been posters of Vegeta and Wolverine and her other teenage interests where posters of World Tournaments and chemical charts and some band she didn't even recognize. It has a stale feel to it, not the cozy inviting environment that her own room possessed with it's clutter and items of comfort.

She was near on the edge of panic as she ran her fingers through her hair, but where should have been long straight locks were tight curls. Her mind was reeling, trying to cope with these strange things suddenly upon her. She was certain she was on some drug trip, yes that was it, it was all a hallucination and when she came too she was going to murder her friend. She ground her eyes shut, willing the delusions to end, to bring her life back into some semblance of what it was supposed to be. It was no use, not matter how much she wanted it to, the seeming veil across her eyes would not crumble away to reveal the true light beneath.

Eyes ghosting about the room, she quickly found what she most needed, a mirror. Blessedly, like most girl's room the closet door was possessed of a full length mirror. Oh the vanity of youth, she dully thought in irony over the panic slowly seeping the warmth from her flesh. The rush of adrenaline was fading away as she came more into her senses and her self. But then she wasn't herself, not in the least. The girl that stared wide eyed back at her was not the Aki she knew, was not the young girl of sixteen with dark hair and dark eyes.

Brilliant blue eyes greeted her, milky pale skin and aqua colored curls danced about her head in complete disarray from sleep. She blinked, wiping a hand across the mirror as if she could dismiss the vision before her, could again convince herself this wasn't truly happening. She felt numb, almost pleasantly so as her mind recalled the events of the day before. Oh the stupid little spell they had chanted over and over, none of them had been any amount of serious as to it working. Magic wasn't real, wishes never came true. But here she was, in the body of Bulma Briefs, just like she's wanted. 

She fingered a curl, rolling her eyes almost in disgust. "Oh Kami, Bulma what the hell were you thinking with the perm?" she mused out loud to herself as if the actual Bulma would answer in her mind or something. 

Her pulse was speeding once more, though this time in excitement at the realization of her situation. Thundering in her chest, her heart beat maddeningly against her ribs. The blood was pulsing in her ears, the adrenaline rushing fresh and hot. Just imagine, she was going to get her change to sleep with Vegeta. It was almost too much for her to handle and her vision swam just the tiniest bit threatening to render her unconscious. She outright refused to faint, she kept repeating it over and over to herself like a mantra, "I will not faint... I will not faint... I... will... not... fucking... faint".

A sound off to her left brought her back into focus, something had rocked the floor beneath her feet and sent shock waves through the room with a loud BOOM. Instinct alone carried her to the porch and out the doors leading the terrace. The deep blue curtains were caught in some draft, snapping and whipping at her body as she made her way to the railing. A dust cloud had been kicked up with the loud explosion, bits of debris raining down like obscene hail stones.

"What the hell?" she almost yelled, hands gripping the railing as she leaned over to peer closer at the center of the disturbance, but her voice caught in her throat as the smoke began to clear and the source of all the trouble became apparent to even her... Vegeta.

Her lips were suddenly dry as she ran her tongue across them, but her tongue was little use either in ceasing the cottony mouth feeling. "I will not faint... I will not faint... I... will... not... fucking... faint", she repeated once again as her sense ran amuck. Vocal words seemed beyond her sheer comprehension as her eyes drank in the sight of the proud Saiyi-jin Prince. 

He stood at the zenith of a fairly large crater, only the land around his own feet untouched, unmarred by the blast that clearly had taken place. Wisps of smoke curled around his body like spirits worshipping the power that hummed just beneath the surface. His body was lean and muscular, sweat clinging to his darker flesh from working out. Each and every feature seemed chiseled as if the gods themselves had carved him out just for her to stare at appreciatively. It invoked such tantalizing thoughts, dirty little thoughts and desires she had never even wanted to admit to herself. The shorts that clung to his lower body left nothing to the imagination, the black spandex having the appearance of being painted on. The strength of his body spoke volumes to her, made her weak with each ripple of those taut muscles as he moved.

If she thought just openly gawking made her want to throw herself at his feet, she was completely unprepared for the next breath. It was then that he looked up, his noble features turned up to the light of the morning. The soft play of colors cast some of his face to shadow; making his fiercely handsome quality all the more pronounced. She might have collapsed if the railing hadn't been there to support her, might have fallen to the ground as those deep set eyes lingered over her body. The smirk that curled his lips was more than just his normal gloomy disposition but something more heated, as if he might too have been thinking dirty thoughts.

Her heart was a frantic, fleeting little thing, on the verge of dying in a swoon of sudden want and overwhelming fear. Yes, those dark eyes and that hardened body scared her as much as it enticed her. But this was what she wanted wasn't it? Her mind was screaming at her, a battle consuming her every thought as the reservations and the more bold aspects of her ego fought for control. She could feel the flush running through her body, the red color that must be kissing her very exposed flesh as she remembered what she was wear. What must he be seeing, she vague was aware of thinking before her sense of shyness won out.

She dodged quickly behind the curtained door of the balcony, pulling the deep blue curtain closer as if it could shield her from that piercing obsidian stare. Somewhere in all of that she'd forgotten to breath, each being pulled now almost painfully as she watched him from the shadows. Maybe she'd imagined he'd looked up, because he seemed to not have noticed anything as he dusted the dirt from his body with little to no thought. His ebon locks swaying like dark flames, defiant spikes of some majestic creature that couldn't have possible been flesh and blood nor anything terrible plain as a mortal. And yet, she didn't think she'd imagine that intentful gaze, the way his eyes had devoured her own flesh just as she had done to his.

Biting down on her lower lip hard enough to draw a sharp line of pain she retreated back into her own room. The blood rushing loud and long in her ears as she closed the doors against the lure that wait outside. That one sight of him had left in her a craving for more, a strong desire to fulfill that which she had wished for. "Oh Kami," she let out in a suffering sigh, "how will I get through this one?". Peeking through the doors once more, she felt some relief that he'd gone, was not there to draw her back into the web of passion she'd so willingly woven for herself. 


	3. Chapter Two

The stress was starting to get to him, which just had to be it. He'd been pushing himself for endless days now, sleepless nights and blurry hours of vigorous combat training. He had thought he'd been making some progress, he could feel the strength of his body increasing. His mind had been razor sharp, keenly set upon his goal and nothing else. That was until just now. He'd quickly dismissed her presence, his arrogant mien falling perfectly into place. She was of course beneath him; he had no use for feckless human women. Those unwieldy urges of flesh were beneath him, the use of his energy was better spent in his advancements.

The gravity machine hummed around him, the weight instantly felt drawing down on him with the increase of gravities pull. He'd had to jack it up another couple of degrees, the last settings where beginning to be dull and unchallenging. Carelessly tossing the damp towel off somewhere, he easily forgot it. His concentration was shattered, his steps faltering as he crouched down, muscles tensed and ready. A sudden bolt of energy charged him forward, vaulting halfway across the floor and easily enough curling into a forward flip to land on his feet before launching off in another direction small blasts trailing from his finger tips and dotting his passage through the empty air. A half twist and he was on his feet again, running full tilt, dodging those lingering balls of ki.

But there had been something different about the woman, something in the way she held her body, moved, the general expression that had flitted across her not unagreeable features. Something very un-Bulma like. A low growl sounded deep in his throat as the image played through his mind. He was distinctly too aware of how thin her garments had been; the pink material very flimsy and clinging to each and every one of her curves in a more than pleasing manner. He'd almost been grateful the terrace was lined in a thin metal railing instead of a low wall, all the better to see the immodest panties that had enhanced the lengthy aspects of those smoothly muscled legs.

It'd taken him a measure of enduring will to walk away, to keep his composure about him. Her aroma had carried down to him, filling his senses with the musk of her body. It'd been weak, but once he'd spotted it he couldn't prevent it from overpowering everything else. There was her normal scent, slightly flowery with the perfume she wore and then there was that deeper musk, which spoke of complete feminity, of crudely put, a female in the thralls of heat. It would have been all too easy to launch him up into the air and toss her over a shoulder before she could have even whined in protest.

For a moment he let himself indulge in the idea of ripping those meager garments away to reveal the delicate flesh beneath, flushed with that flattering blush he'd seen take over her skin as he had looked up to see her. Would she have whimpered at the brutality of his actions? Yes, he agreed to himself, she would have but she would have favored him with another pleading cry, begging silently for more. Would she be soddenly wet, velvety slick? Yes, another silent agreement, another image flashing of petal pink lips slowly dripping that effeminate nectar. He'd seen the look in her eyes after the initial shock, the sudden luster of a fiery spirit drowning in need. It'd been so raw and so new across her face, that he'd almost have sworn it for a moment it wasn't her looking down; she'd never even so much as glanced at him in such a impure fashion before.

It wasn't as if he hadn't seen her in so little before, those tube tops she seemed to idolize and the too skimpy shorts. Those had made her look vulgar; bringing to mind too many nameless whores, bodies bitterly seasoned with use and formed of undesirably harsh contours. He'd always taken his pleasures were he could get them; being so few and far between, whether it was brutalizing some victim on some doomed planet, or a cheap faceless space port harlot. Or even in the deep reaches of space, he had always had Radditz to prey upon. Frieza had made sure to resign him to only the worse company, that he felt distinctively shamed and humility in his courting. And he'd despised each and every body that had been reduced to just another hole, another outlet.

He'd only given over to the need for release when he couldn't avoid it anymore and he'd never once given any of them the honor of observing his face during the deviation. Bending them over chairs or tables or anything but a bed, forced into degradation as he held each disgusting countenance down like a worthless dog. Each face was malevolently buried away so he wouldn't have to view their false idolizations or outright abhorrence. Even with Radditz he'd been able to pretend it was a woman from the behind, gripping all that hair in a rigid fist, the coarse texture of it making him grit his teeth in distaste. 

But today, today Bulma had seemed softened, covetable and delicate and not at all understated in her appeal. Something he wondered what would feel like pressed to the hard lines of his body, molding and melting beneath his rough hands. That supple backside rolling up to meet his strokes, tender and inexperienced, snugly fitted around the girth and length of his eager erection. The thought alone stirred the fires smoldering deep within him, made it momentarily hard to stand up straight at the discomfort stretching the spandex shorts.

Another low growl escaped his lips, drawn into a thin line in frustration and displeasure. He wasn't going to give over to such feeble misconceptions. With a grunt he threw his body into a series of rigid punches fluidly carrying into another series of kicks. It quickly sent the proper amounts of pain needed to dissuade his body from its excitement. And though his body ached for more reasons than one it only fueled the ki building in his explosive form, washing through him like scorching molten metal. He was going to get her out of his system, one way or another. 

With a gratifying howl he left loose a volley of ki blasts from the palms of his hands as he pushed himself off the wall, his legs propelling him into a high arch despite the resistance pressing down upon him from the settings of the machine. The backwash of his foray swept him back, skidded him across the floor, his feet loosely gripping the ground beneath him, a single hand scraping indentures into the so-called durable material. 

His lips quirked into a smugly satisfied smirk, appreciative of the destruction left in his wake. But in the same breath, this meant that he'd have to alert the Briefs to the fact that the damage needed to be repaired yet again. The old man really should have learned by now to make the damn thing more durable. A grunt and Vegeta's ears caught the sickeningly cheery voice of Bunny over the comm., apparently breakfast was ready. His stomach gave a ravenous grumble, rebelling against his ideals of more training and less food. He was not overly inclined to disagree with it. 

He'd welcome the reprieve; at the least food was something he could really focus on. And on top of that, the eldest woman wasn't an altogether bad cook; he did prefer her meals over her daughters. A faint shudder rippled down his spine at the mere thought of it, his stomach giving another grumble but this one in remembered complaint. The bile was rising at the back of his throat, but he swallowed it down blatantly telling himself Bulma would not be preparing the meal this morning. He'd caught glimpses of her moving beyond the curtains in her room rather later than usual when his eye had wandered past the door of this chamber. Had even thought he'd heard a rather colorful string of vulgarities that would have made even the surly Nappa proud, coming from her general direction. The woman was definitely not acting herself today.

But somewhere in the back of his mind as he reached for his shirt he recalled that the woman would be there too. He'd be forced to look at her and maybe not even food was going to take his mind off that. But just maybe she'd wear one of those awful tube tops again and he could go back to despising her. The corner of his mouth curled as he abandoned the shirt, let it fall to the wayside, forgotten. He ran a hand across his scarred chest, beads of sweat clinging to his fingers and leaving a trail over his pecs before reaching for another towel and draped it across his bulging neck. He'd test her; see if she'd be drawn in again by the pull of his herculean flesh. He could tease just as easily as she could, he would take such sinister gratification in watching her squirm with her discreetly coy mannerisms.

As he stepped through the door of the Gravity chamber, his hand faltered in closing it completely. Scattered among the crater he'd left earlier were patches of cloth, multi-colored and in varying states of disarray. Small bits of fabric even dangled from the railing of the onna's nearby rooms, bright splotches of vulgar patterned clothing. He'd failed to notice this event in the heat of all his training, possible this had to have been during the round of obscene words that had floated down. Something cool suddenly drifted from overhead, sliding with soft fingers down over his head and skirting the left side of his face and settling there. His one exposed eye went wide in recognition, this was the woman's favorite tubetop. With a shudder of revulsion he pulled it from his visage tossing it away and incinerating it with a single flick of his wrist. His eyes quickly set to looking about at the other disregarded things. More tubetops... This did not bode well, not well at all. 


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: WARNING **this chappie is full of SMUT, if your sensitive, underage or just don't like that type of thing then stop reading **NOW. **You have been warned. As ever my lovelies read, REVIEW and enjoy.

Well so much for orderly, Bulma's room could now be classified as a complete and total disaster area, all it lacked was that neon yellow crime scene tape and a large sign on the door that declared it a quarantined zone, highly dangerous to the unwary. It occurred to her that this might have qualified her for that emergency relief fund thing for hurricane victims. Really now, how was she to have known those damn capsules really held THAT many items. She'd known they could hold a great amount according to the show. But this this was just downright disturbing, and some how so very wrong against the natural laws of physics. It'd also been part of the reason for her verbal assault of anything and everything she suddenly deemed offensive. Of course she'd held her tongue most the morning, her poor braining screaming in the dark recess of her mind. She only openly expressed herself in this way whenever she was alone and no one could hear or in extreme cases of bitchiness and the other person really deserved a proper tongue lashing.

Until she'd spotted 'those' things, all she could see was red, a suddenly inescapable urge to throw them out the window had come over her completely. It had almost been liberating, the tears streaming down her face, the slightly insane giddy giggles as she threw tubetop after tubetop and several undignified pairs of hot pants to the breeze, watching with morbid fascination as they drifted and fell away. A strong and bold declaration on her lips, "Take that you gaudy sons of bitches." It hadn't stopped there of course, more colorful phrases just seemed to leak from her mouth as a parting to each new piece that found its way to oblivion. It was snowing putridly designed yards of cloth and it left her with such a warm and fuzzy feeling inside, it did seem to match the nice crater that Vegeta had made. Just the thought of him though had set her mouth to watering again, had pooled the heat between her legs and wound her up tighter than a kite on parade. To say she was flustered was an understatement, she'd never been this turned on in the whole of her life that she could recall. She could just see Yoli's amused grin, the blonde pointing a finger accusingly at her and rolling in fits of hysterics.

"Laugh it up, bitch," she grumbled running her fingers through her now straight hair, a nervous habit she'd long ago adopted after seeing her own mother do it many a time. She was at least thankful that there had been suitable products in the too nauseatingly pink bathroom to suit her immediate needs. She'd had to admit that the hair straightening products of this world worked better than that ancient technique of ironing ones tresses flat or even those horrid chemical treatments. The oddity of her situation had dawned on her as she reached for her toothbrush, yet it wasn't her toothbrush. The sheer idea of using someone else's left a bad taste in her mouth, but it was the only one there. Should she even use it considering it wasn't hers, her mind swam and fluttered over the stupidity of the subject. It was 'her' toothbrush, she was Bulma after all. "You are Bulma," she'd repeated over and over to herself, the phrase coming out slurred and sloppy as she muttered it through even the brushing to keep her mind off the fact that she wasn't entirely sure she shouldn't change brushes just encase. Besides Vegeta wouldn't want to kiss a girl with breath that smelled like old fish or something. Mmmm, the minty goodness.

Soon she stood in the middle of a torrential storm of assorted apparel in nothing but a soft fluffy towel between her goodies and the rest of the world, nothing had appeased her or appealed to her senses. But she'd found hope in the form of a tiny capsule hidden in a drawer in the back of the closet labeled in small bold red type EMO. She was feeling giddy again at the revelation that Bulma had indeed been normal enough to go through a 'blue' period. It'd crossed her mind to wonder if suddenly she were an animated character in the concepts of the show or flesh and blood like in her own world, she was unusually perky even for being a hairs breath away from the object of her most haunting desires. Images of her cartoon self skittered across her brainpan, full out anime style wearing next to nothing, dipped down to reveal the large jiggly orbs of her breasts, the too full and pouty lips proclaiming, "I'm not bad, I'm just drawn that way." The idea made her laugh, but it was only a momentary distraction, because in the same breath she could imagine the Saiyi-jin Prince just as she'd always seen him on the screen, his muscles bulging and cording, that powerful body moving with such raw animalistic passion. She couldn't tell what concepts of reality this might have been, it all just looked normal to her.

A faint moan escaped her lips as she sat down upon the bed, her legs catching the downy feel of the towel and pressing it in a more than pleasant manner against her aching mound. Rubbing her thighs together in the aspirations of easing some of the pressure, her fingers curled around and clutched the small pill-like container like it was the only thing keeping her whole. Chiding herself she forced her grip to ease, not wanting her hand to suddenly explode if she should trigger the release of the capsule. Teeth had sunk in to her bottom lip enough to leave it puckered and slightly bruised as another moan threatened to crawl from her throat as she squeezed her thighs shut. It sent a ripple of sensation through her groin and a wave of dizzying heat to creep slowly up her spine, drawing the caramel tips of her full and luscious breasts into high tight peaks.

"I can't be bad," but her voice was weak and tiny, no strength of resolve behind it, "I shan't be bad." But she didn't truly believe herself as the ache became a pulse, steadily building the pressure low in her stomach and causing the tiny hairs across her body to raise in attention of the erotic tingling that caressed her skin like a lover. Slipping back across the bed she half leaned against the wall for support, the pristine white towel gaping open, disturbed with her rearrangement. A blush was quickly setting into her cheeks, flooding across the bridge of her nose in abashment at what she was about to do. "I'm such a naughty creature," she intoned as she spread her legs, the smooth lengths whispering across the cotton sheets beneath her. As if to not bare witness to her own misdeed she turned her head away, resting her cheek against the cool wall, clinched her eyes shut. Delicate lockes of hair fell in around her face, clung wetly to her cheeks and obscured those closed orbs.

If I can't see it then that means it isn't happening, she'd tried to convince herself, tried to reassure herself of her pure and shining innocence even as she drew up one leg bending it at the knee and solidly rested her foot flat against the bed. The other leg she veed out away from her, leaving the damp aqua colored curls between her thighs glistening in the late morning light, but it wasn't the clinging moisture of her shower that lingered over her nether lips, it was the evidence of her own arousal. Her tiny slit had parted of its own accord like a hungry mouth waiting to be filled, her soft pink folds slowly dripping as the cravings twisted torturously decadent knots deeper into her core. Lazily she traced a hand down over the smooth expanse of her stomach, relishing the softness of those baby fine curls against each digit. A very faint shudder set her breasts to swaying, her fingertips leaving a trail of warmth and sporadically electric sensations dancing in their wake. She was fevered, she could feel it, scalding her from the inside out and it was centered between her legs, emanating its incandescence and filtering through her nerve-endings to indefinite proportions. If she didn't find relief soon surely she felt as if the whole of her being would be consumed, incinerated until there was nothing left, no existence, no want, no need, nothing.

To Hell with that...

_...X x X x X..._

He hadn't understood his abrupt urgings to grab a piece of the closest detestable colored top and launch himself into the air and toward her waiting balcony. It was like an itch he just couldn't scratch, nagging at his flesh and driving him to greater distraction, even worse than the erection he'd been forced to painfully dissuade earlier. He thought he'd already made up his mind to meet her at breakfast and blatantly ignore her while flaunting the firm masculine lines of his body to her, to drive her to want him. But here he was setting down silently on her terrace, cloth clutched in angry fist. Maybe he'd wanted to demand an answer from her for her behavior, maybe he'd wanted to play out what had come across his mind earlier. He'd learned to follow his instincts because sometimes thats the only thing that had kept him alive. And his gut was telling him to confront that woman right now, to shake some damn sense into her at her apparent foolishness and to get the fuck out of his mind and go back to be the annoying prat of a scientist she was.

But none of that seemed to matter now as he froze just outside her doors, the blue curtains parted enough for him to catch sight of the onna on the bed, her effeminate flower splayed so teasingly for him to see. The strength that would have driven him forward seemed to sink into the pit of his stomach like a ton of bricks and glued his feet to the very spot just there outside that fragile portal of glass and gauze. It'd given him pause as obsidian eyes came to rest on a delicate hand fingering her own feathery curls. He should have pushed through the door at that moment, should have buried his face between those damp thighs and made her arch and scream his name has he ravaged her with his mouth and tongue, it was a primal reasoning, a bestial calling as a low growl reverberated through his chest. His breath hitched as his Oozaru swept through his already dark eyes, it moved under his skin and he wanted to scream because he no longer had the means to release it properly, all the more shame. Damn Kakarot and those other incompetent bakas for taking that from him.

Reaching out he grabbed hold of one of the sconces on one side of the door and an unfortunate door knob with the other, the scrape of material lost somewhere along the way. He was better than this, he had to be better than this. The metal creaked with the pressure of his clinching fists but gave no further than that as he forced himself to calm. But he could not turn his eyes away, the need to watch her was stronger and he knew at least that would appease the Oozaru for a while, it'd been held in check for far too long. He'd almost forgotten that part of himself, even though it'd always shadowed him, it was part of being a Saiyi-jin, accepting the monster with the man. His lips drew into tight lines, his body tensing each and every muscles held taut, as he skirted that fine line between mortal comprehension and the brutish craze to just take what his body clearly needed... release. He could feel it pulsing along his nerves, throbbing unsatisfied in the stiffening member now stretching the black spandex shorts uncomfortably tight.

"Do it," his voice was little more than a throaty growl as he watched the slow path of that hand lingering in hesitation of going further, "DO IT," he breathed out through tersed lips, carefully keeping his voice no higher than a low and deadly whisper. It was accented by the giving of metal again, that soft crunch as it crumpled in his tensed hands.

_...X x X x X..._

She was lost to the oblivion of her own need, the fevered dream of carnal flesh, yet she felt compelled to see it through to defer no longer to her denials and shame at giving herself over to such lewd actions as fingering herself. "To Hell with you all," she moaned out, her body shuddering as her fingers found the bundle of nerves just at the opening of her vaginal passage. Her body bucked, shook from its foundation as her fingers slid across the hardening bud, it was too much, it was too sensitive for direct contact at the moment. Retreating only slightly she let her hand apply pressure to the hood of skin that protected that little kernel and began to work the flesh in increasing rhythm. There was a little more dignity in this, bringing herself without penetration, even if it was only a half-baked lie, it helped to spur her toward her goal. Back arching she increased her pace, cupping her mound with the palm of her hand, her delicate fingers splayed on either side of her weeping folds, they seemed to mourn the neglect of being filled as she squeezed them between frenzied fingers forcing her fluids to leak all the faster from her womanly opening.

Without even thought to how it might look, only bending to the sensations of pleasure it might bring her that free hand roamed up along her body snatching upon a rounded breast, kneading the ample flesh with a resounding moan. Her features contorted, taking on a feral visage, all hints of innocence swept clean away with the deliciously wet sound of flesh being noisily pulled apart as her downward stroke pried her fingers apart revealing the soddenly wet velvety folds. Rolling a nipple between two fingers, her hips instinctively rose to meet another descending stroke of her palm crushing her clit through a curtain of flesh and downy curls. She was drowning in the heat, was it skittered through her body and over her skin, the pressure was too much, an unbearable torture building steadily sharper, tighter, more persistent with each almost rough caress of her hand. Her thigh quivered, the muscles revolting against the tension of her body, held taut and stretched for too long beyond its normal limits.

_...X x X x X..._

Her labored breaths were a melodic cadence to his ears, each moan spiking a deeply seeded response in the whole of his trembling form, held barely on the edge of discipline. From somewhere distant another low and deadly growl emerged between gritted teeth, lips drawn back and away in a bestial expression, making the slightly more sharpened eye point teeth all the more clear. She was doing it wrong, he wanted to see her bury her fingers inside that slick opening, penetrating and laying siege to her own cunt. CRUNCH The sound of metal being crushed this time was unmistakable as his fingers dug harder into the surfaces of each griped object, hoping he'd find some grounding in the feel of solid object in his hands. But it wasn't helping, he wanted to punch his fist through the paltry glass and show her just the RIGHT way to use her hands to heighten her pleasures. Why didn't she see him, why couldn't she hear the crisp and obviously loud clamor he was causing. Another part of him wanted to slam his face head first into a solid brick wall, wanted some semblance of mundane logic to filter back through his haze perceptions clouded with the musk of sex and cupidity.

He was drowning in her scent, he couldn't breath without taking in more of the heady perfume of her body escaping so lasciviously as her own fingers pulled those fleshy lips apart time and again, releasing more and more of the sweet nectar of her womanhood to glisten across her fingers and even staining the once pristine towel beneath her undulating hindquarters. By the smell alone he could tell she was very near to going over the edge of her limits of extasy, the aroma of that final release of cum was more potent than the personal lubrications that seeped to enticingly now with her ministrations. His eyes shadowed each abrupt fondle, now worked in a shallow brisk movement steadily rubbing repetitively. His body jerked, fully aware of the feelings such illicit caresses could garner. Like fur drawn across silk, his beast moved within him, a blessed mix of torment and bliss, sending his cock to pulsating with the tempo of the onna's magnifying orgasm.

_...X x X x X..._

As if they'd been dancing together, of one mind and one soul their bodies too aligned in that last final moment of deliverance. Her breath hitched, a high whine falling away from her parted lips, her head thrown back in utter abandoned as the spasms began to overcome her small form. "VEGETAaaaaa...", the name itself fell to worship from her mouth, echoed through the scope of her visions and heightened the episode of her self loving. If only he'd been the one to bring her such delightful joys. Her frame convulsed filled to brimming in thick lazy waves of fire through her very core, springing sharply that pressure that had bound itself so tightly in her womb. She allowed herself to thrash about upon the bed, her hand clamped tight over the still thundering pulse of nerves sent to sparking with over sensitivity. Each new jolt pushed her further, the feel of the soft fuzzy towel beneath an electric current to an already over stimulated system. "Ooooo... Vegeta," she moaned out once again her hand falling away and brought up to the scrutiny of her own blue gaze. A slow and lethargic smile curled her lips as she brought the two coated fingers to her mouth and sucked them clean. A sound outside the door drew her attentions, made her grab for the towel and cover herself in modesty.

_...X x X x X... _

Oh GOD, was all he could think, watching her writhe across the bed and then preen her fingers after the fact. Gratification, pure and scorching flooded through his being. He'd cum with little effort on his own part, been carried along by his voyeuristic intentions, his seed spilling white hot into his shorts, much to his chagrin. It clung hot and thick to the spandex, but the air would soon enough make it a cool and uncomfortable stain against the dark material. It hadn't been her own orgasm that had stirred his flesh to discharge, but the calling of his own name at the height of it. The idea that she'd been picturing him the whole of the time while she'd plundered her own mound. Somewhere in all the excitement the sconce and the doorknob had come free in his grip, been crushed beneath the strength of his fists in his abandon. The sound echoed in his ears too loudly and he distinctly saw her head begin to turn. It was little more than a though that took him into the air, rushed him away from that spot that had held him captive to her exhibitions. He wasn't fleeing, he was making a strategic withdrawal, he'd have his moment soon enough, he'd get his retribution somehow for the weakness she'd caused him.

_...X x X x X... _

She rushed to the door, towel gripped in trembling hand. Had someone been there? Had someone bared witness to her moment of weakness? A blush worse than before rose over her suddenly timid frame. Hesitantly she pushed at the doors, but they wouldn't give, she tried to push harder but the second knob refused to turn. Her breath was wild, her eyes too wide as she turned them down to spy what was left of the metal knob, it was little more than a small ball forgotten atop one of her ill forgotten tube tops. Oh shit, was all she could muster at the sight, had Vegeta been outside her door? Had he seen her finger herself, and worse yet what did this mean for her now? Kicking out, her foot connected with the wooden frame, jolting the door forward but not enough to pry it loose. "Son of a bitch," she cried as pain shot up her leg, her eyes frantically looked about for the Prince but she saw nothing else. Maybe she'd just imagined she's heard something, no her door wasn't in ruins just now, yes the door was faulty that was it. She let out a heavy sigh, tripping through the mess about the room, her thoughts swirling violently. Maybe she could turn this to her advantage, if he had seen. Just maybe.


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: **Of course I don't own DBZ.

**A/N:**The full chapter, just as promised. Please do enjoy, read, review and if your going to leave crappy ratings atleast tell me why so I can improve the story. Thanks!

**Chapter Four**

She'd been rather confused with that little capsule, she imagined emo here was completely different from emo in the concepts that she understood, or Bulma had merely been overly dramatic. Though she couldn't complain about all the pieces, some of them really had potential, overall a nice mix of styles with dark themes. They would have to do, she could work with it. Not that she really minded after all, eclectic had always been the best of words to describe her tastes in attire. Her lips quirked into the tiniest of sadistic smirks, she had free reign and she was rich after all, the sky was suddenly the limit. Oh she was going to enjoy this. But first…

A sense of deep embarrassment washed over her, made her get dressed rather quickly and held her captive in her rooms for the next several hours. She'd made the excuses of cleaning the mess she'd made, but the truth of it had been more selfish than that. Mortification had kept her from wanting to see the Prince again so soon. There was no denying the evidence that he'd been there, standing outside the doors and had bared witness to her intimate indulgences. The only real question now was how she was going to overcome her own sense of abashment and try to use the situation to her advantage. Seduction wasn't something she really knew, she'd never even really had a boyfriend for all her bravado and talk about Yoli needing to get laid.

Luck was on her side as she figured out how to organize the torrential storm of apparel and safely re-capsulate them without the greater lose of life and limb. A more than satisfied smile settled upon her lips as the floor could actually be seen once more, all was back to the right now. At least as far as the room was concerned, other things still needed fixing and put to the proper place outside these walls, but she wasn't completely assured in her right or capability to complete such arduous tasks.

She'd finally managed to get the doors open to the balcony, the blue curtains blowing softly into the room with a slightly warm breeze. It cooled her flesh, carried the scents of her surroundings, soothed a bit of her raw and frazzled nerves. What the hell was she really doing here? It couldn't really have been for such a selfish reason, could it? A scream had been building in her throat, but it'd never made its escape as she walked out into the afternoon sun, the rays a blessing against her chilled flesh.

Glancing down, she almost lamented the fact that Vegeta wasn't again standing as she'd seen him earlier, poised like some divine deity amid a rain of destruction. Absently she picked the crumpled door knob from the ground as she leaned against the railings, staring intently at it as her thoughts swirled in violent succession through her mind. Such power, such strength... would she truly be able to handle such intense and deleterious rapture?

A creeping smile overtook her stoic features, gave truth to the confidence returning in spades to her debaucherous heart. Fingers curled tightly about the bit of metal, she pushed the meddlesome monster of doubt to the back of her mind. She was going to have her way with that Saiyi-jin Prince, she was going to ride the maelstrom to its epitome of pleasure and not look back. She wasn't a heinous person, perhaps in the end self indulgent and well... horny but she truly wasn't a bad person. Lazily her fingers uncurled, one by one, the mottled knuckles relaxing in slow degrees as she allowed the metal to tumble down and away. Adding a bit of shine among the frenzy of color and clumps of torrential earth below.

The warmth of the sun shown down on her face as she tilted it to the light, made her close her eyes against its brilliance and simply allowed herself to soak up the serenity of the respite. Hot, passionate, monkey love would come later. All she had to do was be patient, this was the time in the series when Bulma and Vegeta came together to have Trunks after all. It was in her cards, so to speak, every fiber of her being told her she wouldn't end up in this era for the rest of her life, the gods really weren't that cruel. Were they? She giggled at her own phrasing turning to half lean and half sit against the rail before pushing away from it and walking back into her rooms. Her stomach was rebelling against her, she couldn't afford to linger any longer, she had needs too, one agitated alien Prince or not.

..xxXXxx..

To plainly state that the compound of Capsule Corps was huge would have been an enormous understatement. Between the high rising buildings, the endless processions of floor above and below ground and the torrential amount of walkways connecting the domed buildings between lavishly maintained gardens it was a macrocosm all unto itself. In her comings and goings she'd spotted many people, employees she'd wagered a bet. But not a one seemed courageous enough to stop and speak with her perhaps it was her odd appearance. Their gazes had sent shivers up her spine like a fine line of electricity, but they'd quickly passed as she turned her own gaze upon each in turn or at the end simply ignored their disdain or disapproval.

Her foot falls echoed heavily through the corridors, now mostly empty as if the mass of workers were avoiding her on purpose, leaving her to her seemingly aimless wanderings. A soft sigh passed her lips as she paused, tilted her head up to the false lighting of yet another hallway that looked like any other. From the corner of her eye, a spark of hope, a wayward child's savior as she spotted a map of the complex framed and matted on the wall closest her. It looked like any of those nice color-coordinated ones that you'd find in any mall and she quickly set her sights to the X that marked her position with a sigh of relief.

"Thank the gods for practicality," she intoned to no one at all as her fingers slid over the glass encased diagram to find the kitchens or living quarters of her parents. With a roll of the eyes, she realized too late that they were in the other direction. They had literally been a hop, skip and a jump from her own personal chambers. That would have only made sense she silently chided herself. Of course the familial structure would have called for closeness.

"Oh course," she let out in a long breath, "you're an idiot, Aki." Resting her forehead against the cool glass she resisted the urge to beat her head against the glass. She pushed away from the wall with a single hand, her eyes skimming the quickest route back the way she'd come. Down and right there was a door leading the outside, that sounded about right to her, the open air, the sky. That's what she needed, not more monochromatic sterile generic scenery.

A deep sense of restlessness had settled into the pit of her stomach in a rush of multicolored butterflies trying to find their way out through her very pores. She couldn't explain it, this sense of needing to move, to take flight and find the world outside these doors. It was tugging at the base of her skull, creeping up the back of her scalp with fingers that left her body tense with anticipation. Anticipation of what, that was a question she more than anything wanted answers to, somewhere in her conscious mind she knew this thing wouldn't relent.

Gritting her teeth, her heavy booted steps rang in her own ear too loud, rubbing at her already sensitive condition like fur being drawn across the inside of her body. She refused to run, refused to give special care to whatever or whoever was driving her. Images flashed across her brainpan of predator and prey, the wolf intent upon the rabbit hiding in the bush waiting to bolt. Tension thick and unwieldy seemed to flavor the very air around her, making it hard to breath, drawing her mind to question if she'd accidentally stepped into the Gravity Chamber without knowing it.

Agonizing minutes, seconds dragged by in breathless constriction as she stumbled through the hidden conglomeration of expanse towards the door just down the hall. An outstretched hand, her arm trembled in tightly reigned control, her body echoing the acute strain. "Stop fucking with me," she poured her strength into the words as she settled her hand about the bar of the portal to the beyond and pushed with all her might. Every muscle was screaming in objections of the abuse and yet incompliant to withdrawal and admit defeat. No turning back now, something wasn't going to let her go the way she'd planned, something was working against her greater will.

"Leave me the fuck alone," practically tore from her throat as she launched herself out the door and into the cooler, sun warmed light of day and the fresh scents of flora and fauna. All in one great surge the air lightened, to release that great weight that had been so confining. Stumbling to her knees she took in great draughts of air as if her lungs had never known anything so sweet as this. Fists clenched, knuckles molted white she controlled the impalpable tremor threatening to break free her self preserved bindings. Her carefully painted nails broke earth, churned dirt and grounded her to the foundations of the real, or seemingly real.

Was she only a puppet after all in this fantasy she'd willing fallen head first into? Was she only a character to play in a plotline where someone else dictated the outcome of her destiny? She'd never even thought about the implications of how or why really she'd been allowed the chance at her wish. Now.. now it only seemed as if she were just along for the ride. Would she complain, should she complain, this was after all what she'd wanted… right?


End file.
